The Banished Dragon Trainer
by Jack-Peasnt-Overland
Summary: It had been 7 years since he shot down the Night Fury. And it had been 7 years since they banished him for letting it live. Now, after all these years they need help. And the once Dragon trainier is their only hope.
1. Chapter 1

_7 years._

_Its been 7 long years since they banished the boy to the island._

_The island of Dragons._

_The boy's stunts had been much to costly for the Berk, and risked too much. They couldn't have a menace around like him. He wasn't just risking his own life, but all of the village's, when he had tried to train the beasts. It was crazy to think he could._

_So they did the only thing that seemed right. They banished him to the island of the beasts he insisted were so harmless._

_But now.. They needed him. _

_The attacks were only getting worse.. and bigger. Larger, more dangerous dragons were attacking, and not just at night. They had started coming during the day, snatching up any moving beast they could find, which included the vikings. The only one who could help was the boy they banished._

_The one called Hiccup. Great name, right?_

Chapter 1

Wood against water, the repeating slapping of the oars. It couldn't be much longer tell they hit the island.

Three boats, long and narrow, were sailing through the foggy seas. There always seemed to be a blanket of fog around this part of the sea. The part that hid the nest. The nest where they left the scrawny boy so many years ago.

The party was made up of people who Hiccup once wanted so desperately to befriend. Astrid, Now a young woman, married and already with a child at home, lead the boats. She had the same golden hair, though longer now. Her clothing was more traditional, instead of the colorful garbs she once wore. There were scars on her arms, from having to beat off dragons who attempted to take her child.

She believed Hiccup was behind the attacks against Berk. He must be bitter after all these years alone. That is, if he was even still alive. Maybe the dragons had torn him to shreds?

But there was always hope that hadn't. She clung to that hope like a lifeline. No one else could help them, except the scrawny boy she use to blow off.

The boats pressed on, slowly making their way to the rocky shore. When they wood hull scrapped against the shore, she motioned for everyone present to keep silent. The men climbed out of the boat after her, holding their shields tightly. The sheer silence of the island was enough to make any viking unnerved. It felt like they were being watched.

And being watched they were. The distrusting green eyes had seen the colorful flags approach moments before. He had just enough time to climb to a high ledge, getting into the perfect position to watch the vikings advance. The hood on his worn cloak was pulled up, effectively hiding his face, and helping him blend into the rocks.

If there was one thing Hiccup had picked up, it would be, stay out of sight, stay out of harm. The search party advanced, walking in a tight cluster, the rocks under foot crunching under each footstep. The blond, who Hiccup didnt recognize, was talking to another blond male. The other male had long, blond locks and beard, and a sort of stupid look about him. A helmet perched on his head, and his forearms were littered with tattoos. Tuffnut had really grown since the last time Hiccup saw him. He looked much more like a viking now.

Hiccup shifted a bit as the party advanced, getting closer to his hiding spot. He would have to move, and fast.

With barely a rustle, he backed off his perch, leaping to a lower one, just managing to cling on. Even though he was fairly agile, Hiccup still had the balance of a toddler.

The party passed under a rocken archway, leading them deeper into the island's confusing center. Hiccup followed silently over head, trying to get close enough to hear the conversation.

_Why had they come here? They werent welcome! This is my island now!_

He thought to himself, settling on another perch.

"Yeah.. We just need to find the traitor, and bring him back. Im sure he'd.." Hiccup's head cocked slightly when he over heard that part. Bring him back? No way was he going back there!

A frown creased his battle scarred face. The dragon's hadn't been kind to him at first. Even with Toothless around, they tried to attack him any chance they got, for the first year or so. Because of that, his arms were riddled with burn scars and bite's. His face, which had hardened into one of a man, Had a long scar down a cheek and crossing his lips. This had been from a Natterback, which Hiccup had gotten a little to close too. Luckily, he figured out the camouflage thing quickly. With his cloak, painted to look like rock face, he could at least get a solid night's sleep.

"Yeah, lets just hope hes alive.." Tuffnut's voice faded in, followed by a sarcastic laugh. "Oh c'mon.. Im sure the dragon's would pass him off as a toothpick." Astrid chimed in, pushing the other lightly.

In fact, over the years, Hiccup had grown into his frame. He wasn't the lanky youth they remembered. He had grown tall, and broader, packing on some muscle. His hair had grown longer over time, and he kept it tied back with a leather cord. He even had a stubble shadowing his cheeks and chin. His body was still lean, very fit. The body of a runner and warrior mixed. To survive here, you'd have to be good at both.

Hiccup shuffled slightly closer, wanting to hear more of the conversation, when his foot slipped.

No matter how much time passed, Hiccup would always be his clumsy self. He clawed at the rock, but it was too late. With a thud, he landed on his back behind the party, his cloak billowing around him. His dirty green tunic was revealed, along with a belt that held many different types of tools and dragon treats.

The group turned at the noise, their weapons rising, readying for battle. But when Astrid caught sight of the male she once knew, her grip loosened, her jaw slacking and opening.

"Well.. Hes alive at least." Tuffnut commented, pulling out a length of rope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The air was driven from Hiccup's lungs upon impact.

His vision swam a bit as he tried to sit up. The vikings were slowly circling him, surrounding the wild male. He blinked a few times, things coming into focused.

Astrid stepped forward wearily, eying the youth she barely remembered. "Hiccup..?"

'_Hiccup? Oh, right.. thats my name.'_

He thought to himself. It had been a long time since he had heard it spoken out loud, and he had almost forgotten it. But at the moment, that wasn't an issue.

The more pressing problems were the large, burly men pressing around him from all sides. Hiccup decided to do what he usually did when he felt threatened. He got to his feet slowly, crouching somewhat. Raising his shoulders, he spread out his arms a bit, holding out his cloak like a pair of wings. He let out a low hiss, bringing his arms up higher, in an attempt to look bigger. This is how he usually fended off the more outgoing dragons, who would try to snatch his food.

The men exchanged looks, confused by Hiccup's actions. "He ain't right in the head.." Fishlegs muttered to another. The bigger boy had grown into an even bigger man, sporting a large beard, braided in the traditional way.

Hiccup fixed his glare on him and hissed louder, puffing out his chest. A few of the men took a nervous step back, un sure of what the Burnett would do next. A slow smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. To him, It looked like his tactic was working.

Astrid took a step towards him, unfazed by his actions. She studied him cooly, like a lion would study its prey.

"Hiccup, Knock it off. We need your help." She crossed an arm over her chest, the other hand planting at her hip.

"Dragons are attacking Berk. They're not just taking the livestock now.. They're taking people. They're getting bigger.. We can't fend them off any longer, and you're the only one who could make sense of them."

She paused, letting that information sink in before pressing on. "Its time for you to come back, Hiccup."

Hiccup glared coldly at her. Yeah right, like he would go help the very people who chased him away. They made his life hell, and they could all rot for all he cared.

"Maybe dragon's got in his ears and deafen him…" Tuffnut chided, his usual smug expression taking up in his features. That expression was enough to make Hiccup's stomach turn. A low growl rumbled from his throat, and his emerald eyes flickered, searching for some sort of opening to make his escape.

_There!_

Between two of the vikings, there was a gap. Just big enough for Hiccup to slip through. Wasting no time, he leapt into a run, a lot faster then the men expected. They barely had time to blink before he was past their line of defenses, hurrying up the incline, towards a clump of grass. If he could just make it there..

Suddenly, he was falling again, his hands flying out to catch himself. He frantically squirmed, looking down. His feet had been tangled up in the ropes of a Boleadora. The rock balls weighed him down, not letting him move his feet off the ground. His eyes filled with panic, and he quickly reached for the ropes, trying to pry them off.

Heavy foot steps sounded in his ears as some of the party ran forward, towards their prize. Tuffnut, who was leading the charge, wielded the length of rope in his hands. Before Hiccup knew what had happened,his face was being pressed to the ground, Tuffnut's hand pushing on the back of his neck. He put a knee down on Hiccup's shoulder blades, pinning him as his wrists were bound tightly.

Thrashing the most he could, Hiccup raised his head, letting out an inhuman screech. He sounded almost like one of the dragons that inhabited the island. At the call, there was a rustling ahead, coming from the clump of grass. Tuffnut barely had time to look up before the Nightfury exploded out, teeth bared and claws extended. The dragon saw his master was in danger, and had to protect him.

The unholy offspring of lightning, and death itself, just sailed by Tuffnutt's head, gazing his cheek. Toothless landed on a few other viking's hurrying to turn and prepare for a second attack.

Tuffnut swore, yanking out a strip of cloth and gagging Hiccup, so he couldn't call anymore of his little "friends". The dragon snarled, about to launch itself again. But, during the commotion, Astrid had snuck up, and got into position.

Just before the dragon leaped again, she raised her sheild, bringing it down hard and smacking the dragon between the eyes, effectivly dazing Toothless.

"Quick, you idiot! Grab him and get to the boats!" She exclaimed, hurrying past the Nightfury. Tuffnut grasped Hiccup and unceremoniously slung him over his shoulder, and took off running to the boats. In passing, Hiccup looked desperately at his one friend, screaming incoherently into the gag, terrified the dragon was hurt. He struggled desperately, but it was no use. Not with Tuffnut's larger muscled arms holding him firmly.

All too quickly, Toothless was out of sight as the party hurried back to the boats, not wanting any other dragon attacks. When they reached the shore, Tuffnut tossed Hiccup into the first boat roughly, climbing in after him, Astrid hot on their heels.

Hiccup winced, biting back the pain the throw had caused him, and shuffled to his knees, staring desperately over the ledge of the hull, hoping for Toothless. By the time the Dragon had appeared on the shore, it was too late.

Dragon's, by nature, couldn't swim. Creatures of fire didn't mix well with water. Toothless, without his rider, couldn't fly. He was stranded on the shore, screeching, and desperately pacing, digging his claws into the rocks. The boats were even to far to be hit by a blast of fire.

Hiccup watched as the place he was forced to call home grew smaller. The cries of his only friend in the world grew weaker and more faint. After a few moments, even when he strained, he couldn't hear Toothless.

Thats when the tears began to prick at his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip back had not been a pleasant one. Once the initial shock wore off, the boy they once called Hiccup had become unapproachable.

His eyes, a brilliant shade of green, shone with wild hatred and bore holes in whoever dared step close enough. Although his words were muffled, angry shrieks rang out behind the gag as his bound limbs flailed uselessly within the ropes, giving the young man the resemblance of a fish as he flopped about on deck. To say the sight was disturbing was an understatement.

Astrid regarded the scene with cool gaze, her arms crossed as if the action would protect herself from the doubts that had begun to creep up on her. How could this man.. No.. Hiccup could barely be considered human after this display. How could this creature be of any use to them? Her mind wandered back to the day the idea was proposed to retrieve him.

"Thats insane!" She bellowed, slamming her hands against the hard wooden table top. Her eyes narrowed, a fresh bruise on her forehead crinkling from the expression of disdain on her face.

"Well do you have a better idea?" The cheif bellowed, staring back at her with equal determination and desperation. Whether they liked it or not, the boy they banished had a way of controlling the beasts, and as much as they hated the idea, he was their last chance.

A shrill cry snapped Astrid from her thoughts. The woman blinked, whirling in the direction of the noise, and huffed in annoyance."I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut screeched, clutching his hand close to his chest. Hiccup hissed, a few drops of blood staining his lips.

"Tuffnut!" Astrid scolded, marching across the ship's deck and passed the wide eyed Vikings. Just how far gone was Hiccup anyway? At least if the cheif saw this little act he would abandon the idea all together. Her boot shot out, connecting with the side of Hiccup's head with a dull thud, silencing the man for the time being. His head rolled and a small groan escaped his lips before his body went lax.

Astrid glared at the body before turning her attention to the Viking before her. "What, did you think you were doing?" She hissed, her hands clenched at her sides. While the woman always was known for having a short temper, both the dragon attacks and this little mission had drained what little patience she had. She tossed her gaze down to Tuffnut's hand, blood pooling from behind his clenched fingers.

"He bit me!" The Viking claimed, stating the obvious. "Hard too! I swear, this isn't Hiccup."Astrid sighed, turning to look back at the now unconscious man.

"No.. Not any more at least."


End file.
